


At the end of your tether

by Venlishka



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Gay Panic, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Rating May Change, Varying Chapter Lengths, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venlishka/pseuds/Venlishka
Summary: Sasha acted as any soon to be presented alpha should. Commanding, charming, dominant. She was even leading a pack. She had it all set up, it just had to fall into place. It would fall into place.Until it didn't.
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy/Marcy Wu, Anne Boonchuy/Sasha Waybright, Anne Boonchuy/Sasha Waybright/Marcy Wu, Braddock (Disney: Amphibia) & Sasha Waybright, Grime & Sasha Waybright, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Percy (Disney: Amphibia) & Sasha Waybright, Sasha Waybright/Marcy Wu
Comments: 20
Kudos: 79





	1. Today's The Day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why this idea came to me but it did--oh and--
> 
> Alpha - Seen as the most aggressive of the presentations.Those who present alpha are looked at as potentially great leaders.
> 
> Beta - Seen as mild mannered. Peace keepers and seen to be the best choice for enforcement and protection.
> 
> Omega - Seen as the least aggressive of the presentations. Often, those who present omega are looked at as soft, and most suited for care giving positions.
> 
> Mixed - Very rare, but some may present in between either of the three types of presentation. From most common to rarest form of mixed presentations it could be: A/B, B/O, or A/O. Usually, what causes this is genetic, with those from primarily alpha presenting families being least likely to have a child with mixed presentation.
> 
> To clarify, the descriptions I give of the types of presentations are how this world's society sees it.

Sasha walked everywhere like she owned the place. School was no exception. And her walk ins had to be perfect.

"Come on Ann, Marce." She snapped her fingers, a command.

Anne let out an amused snort, "On it, _alpha_."

Marcy snickered beside her.

She didn't correct them, even if none of them had presented yet. It was their little inside joke, though it was certainly true. Sasha was made for the position, after all.

"I'm sooo glad we all have gym together," Anne groaned, "I only have one other class with Marcy--math. But it's awesome she's in there too..."

"I think you meant to say you're glad Mar-Mar is there to do your homework," Sasha quipped.

"I am _not_ \--okay maybe."

Marcy tsked, mashing a quick combinations of buttons on her switch, "And, keep in mind, I will only do that if you join me in my club this year."

Sasha scoffed, "You were serious about that?"

"Super duper."

"Riiight," She drawled, "I've already told you Mr. Leviathan gives me the creeps."

"He isn't that bad!" Marcy insisted, "When you've seen the man role a nat1 to open a cursed chest and instead swallow it whole, any intimidation points he earned got thrown out."

Anne pulled Marcy a bit closer so she avoided colliding with the corner of a wall. "Uh huh, yep. Totally got that. Anyway--" She frowned, "--wish we didn't have to be separate all day until gym."

Sasha grit her teeth, the idea of being away from either of her girls went against every instinct she's ever had--instincts that were becoming more and more aggressive. She brushed it off as pre-presentation hormones, "Maybe I should get us in the same classes. Shouldn't be too hard."

"Oooh _no_ ," Anne said firmly, "I am not ending up in any more of Mar-Mar's advanced classes."

"Shouldn't have always copied her work to end up in her math class then."

"Shut up," Anne bumped Sasha's shoulder, a playful gesture. One that could hardly be considered aggressive.

And yet.

Sasha felt a defensive growl slip from her throat before she even knew what was happening. Anne's subsequent yelp and Marcy's surprised jump were enough to snap her out of it.

Anne hesitantly looked up at her, "Dude...?"

"Oh," Was all she was able to say. Sasha cleared her throat, it felt oddly irritated. "Didn't mean to..."

Soon the tension fell from them whenever Anne laughed, followed by Marcy. "That's our alpha," The Chinese girl teased, looping an arm through Sasha's.

Anne did the same, "Guess we know who's presenting first!"

Sasha laughed with them, easing into their holds but kept her head held high, "Of course it would be me first."

It would be fine, she thought, it was expected of her to lead, after all. Even in presenting.


	2. Today's The Day pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha presents. And it's not okay

She wasn't able to concentrate at all by the time her second class came around. A swirl of scents--which used to be more muted--were becoming clearer by the minute. And suffocating. It gave her a horrible headache, add that to her throat feeling like it was on fire, aching teeth and the uncomfortable heat in her gut, Sasha was surprised she hadn't snapped at the nearest person who breathed in her direction.

But she was very, very close to it.

The teacher's voice helped, surprisingly. He was a new one this year, and he had the weirdest name. Graham Grime.

He commanded the room with a harsh bite as he lectured, no room for softer spoken words. He was extra intimidating with his clearly blind eye, a possibly tragic story to how it got that way. Fitting for the grim subject--history--and his presentation. Her nose picked up the distinct scent of alpha, his reminded her of the woods after rain.

It confused her some, her fogging mind still remembering presenting alphas usually got irritated and snappy around other alphas. Maybe she was just one of the odd ones out.

Her musing was cut short at the wave of nausea that made her grip the desk tight enough to make the old wood creak.

Grime paused mid sentence, nostrils flaring briefly, "Waybright," he grunted, "go to the nurse."

If Sasha was more lucid she would have glared at him, but instead she nodded and tried to stand. She swayed on her feet, hating how everyone was staring. "What?!" She hissed at the class. They quickly looked away.

"Hurry up, you look half dead." Grime urged.

She bared her teeth--and suddenly her teacher looked more shocked than annoyed. What was his problem?

Oh, her vision was getting weirdly fuzzy.

"Waybri--"

Black.

* * *

She woke up in a haze of panic-aggression, wildly swiping at the nearest scent and growling viciously.

Her fist was caught and held firm, "At ease." Came the gravelly voice of her history teacher.

Sasha finally took the time to breath in, her shoulders tensed at the stern frown she saw. "...whoops."

He frowned more--if that were even possible, "Whoops...Waybright you fainted and attacked me upon waking."

She wasn't really sure how to react to this situation, but she fell back on her default, "Yeah sorry or whatever, alpha hormones must be kicking in."

Grime's jaw set, scent souring suddenly, and it didn't sit well with her at all.

"What?" She demanded harshly, the fog was still there, and oh god, she was sweating up a storm--so forgive her for being a little ticked off.

He shook his head, "The nurse will be coming back soon, talk to him." And he left.

She huffed, crossing her arms. Grime was weird, she decided.

Thankfully she didn't have to wait long for the nurse, he had the audacity to skip in all happy and humming while she felt like she's been run over by a bus. Several times. "Excuse me?"

He wasn't startled, merely setting down his papers down and giving her a smile, "Hi there! I'm Percy, the new nurse." His milder scent and oddly comforting presence screamed beta.

"Cool, great, it really is," Sasha said, her mask of politeness strong through her discomfort, "so what's the diagnosis doc?"

Percy clapped, "Right, about that--" He peeked at the top paper, fitting through some before finding the one he was looking for, "--your family is mostly alpha presenting right?"

"Yeah."

"Well then this is a rare case--"

"Am I am omega?!" Sasha asked, borderline snarling as the grip on her own arms dug in enough to leave a bruise later. There was absolutely no way she was--none.

Percy laughed nervously, but cut it short at the stare she was giving him, "A-ahem. No you aren't an omega."

"But...?"

"Even stranger," He walked over, handing her the paper.

Sasha read it over and over again. She choked up, her already burning and dry throat aching further.

_Student displaying unusual presentation behavior, growling and aggression followed by noticeably thickening fangs (pre first rut symptoms) indicating alpha, but the comfort around alpha scents, black out, and rising temperature (pre first heat symptoms) indicating omega. While a check up is suggested, student is most definitely a--_

"--congratulations!" Percy cheered, utterly oblivious to her distress, "You're a mixed a/o! Very rare under your circumstances."

Sasha felt the paper crumble in her hands, and she felt very much like the paper. Wrinkled beyond repair, and never to be the same again.


	3. Suppress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She supposed she lucked out, with most in school not being able to sniff out mixed presenting very well at their age. But it would only be a matter of time.
> 
> Unless.
> 
> Unless she suppressed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW/TW: Brief mention of family issues?? Idk how to put it but the Waybrights aren't an open bunch
> 
> Also Percy is a sweetheart who'll ride or die for those he cares about and I'll die on that hill

"No that _can't_ be right," Sasha threw the crumbled paper down, trying hard to keep calm and failing, "the only other thing my family presented as was beta."

Percy nodded, "While that's true, mixed symptoms don't really lie. Now, we'll see which one you take most after once you experience a heat or rut by tomorrow--"

"You don't understand," She cut him off, "I _can't_ be anything _less_ than alpha."

"Less?" The nurse said in disbelief, "You aren't anything less! Just a product of nature like the rest of us, who told...you that," He winced at remembering just what kind of family this student came from. Rich, powerful...alpha. "Your parents." He concluded grimly.

"Parents who would toss me out on the streets for _failing_ like this!" Nails dug into bruising skin, her headache and fever making her vision start to swim again.

Percy quickly got some water, handing it to Sasha. It took a moment, but she reluctantly grabbed the small cup and drank it. "There...take it easy, you shouldn't stress so much--you didn't fail at _anything_. Your parents wouldn't do that."

The look on her face made him unsure of his own words.

He sighed and went to a drawer behind him, "I shouldn't be doing this..."

Sasha perked up.

Percy handed her two small boxes, "One is for suppression heat, another for rut suppression. We don't have anything for mixed since it's rare and the meds are expensive," He looked around the empty room, as if waiting for someone to jump out at any moment, "but if your parents are that much of a worry...I'll help you keep it secret for a while--just until your hormones balance!" He added quickly, "Which should happen after 3 or 4 cycles, so once the year is over--oof--" He was surprised when Sasha threw herself at him for a hug. He offered a pat on the back, not sure how volatile she may still be if the earlier actions were anything to go by.

She pulled away just as quickly, jamming the boxes into her pocket. "...you're pretty cool Perc."

Percy chuckled, looking away, "I just...know what it's like to be in tough spots with family."

Sasha was tempted to ask, but he'd helped so much already. Not that she had asked for it but...it was nice. "So...sending me home?"

"Yep, it's school policy to send home presenting students," He grabbed another paper from his stack, a presenting dismissal. "Mixed a/os have shorter but more intense cycles. First is the shortest so...I give it 2 or 3 days at best."

She took the form, brows furrowed, "It's...a good thing mom and dad are on a trip for another 2 weeks..."

Percy tried to look encouraging, "It'll be okay."

Sasha matched his unease, "Right...yeah."

She walked out of the nurses office, staring at the dismissal form. It caught in the light--there was something scribbled on the back.

She let out a humorless laugh, it was Percy's phone number.

This really was happening, she was keeping this thing a secret with Percy--the school nurse she just met today--in cahoots.

What even was her life anymore?

She supposed she lucked out, with most in school not being able to sniff out mixed presenting very well at this age--she could remember that much from middle school when they tried to give _The Talk_ to a bunch of giggling and immature younger teens. No that it was that much better now.

But it would only be a matter of time.

Unless.

Unless she suppressed it completely. The weight of the small boxes felt even heavier in her pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I'm literally at work and just writing a/b/o drama. Adulting 10/10


	4. Suppress pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha preps for the inevitable.
> 
> Grime and Percy prepare for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-worker: What the hell are you doing that's so urgent??
> 
> Me: Important stuff [types fanfic chapter draft]

The first thing she did when she got home and away from all the servants was text her girls. The not entirely new but much stronger tinge of possessiveness at the thought of them was simultaneously distressing and comforting (she's been feeling a lot of that recently). So far it seemed she leaned alpha.

~~And if she kept ignoring her urge to grab every blanket in her closet to make a nest, then she could almost say she was only alpha.~~

_Sash: Got out of school. Presenting problems™_

_Mar-Mar: Yeee, guess you're officially pack alpha now uwu_

_Anna-banana: Want us to come over? I'll even skip!!_

_Mar-Mar: Neutral scents will be good for you, since your sense of smell has to adjust_

Sasha bit her lip, pulling out one of the boxes, the one for heat symptom suppression. It said it could take anywhere from 8-16 hours to kick in...ugh.

_Sash: You guys can come tomorrow. I'm gonna crash_

_Mar-Mar: :c_

_Anna-banana: :c_

_Sash: Cut it out you big babies, you can survive without me for a day_

_Anna-banana: Marce, do you think we can?_

_Mar-Mar: N'aw fam_

_Anna-banana: In conclusion we're gonna die_

_Mar-Mar: r.i.p_

_Mar-Mar: ded_

Sasha snorted, already she felt her anxiousness from the last two hours fading. If it wasn't for her stupid and weird presentation she'd have them here instantly. Beside her, within her nest, the thought had a light rumbling start in her chest. Sasha's eyes widened when she realized she was purring--her hand fumbled with the box she held, opening it up

It was white in color, plain as one can get. Nothing striking or truly special about it. But...the words scribbled at the top in Percy's tell tale handwriting made her chest tighten.

**Omega Usage Only.**

She ignored the churning disgust and ripped open a dose, taking the pill dry. It had a sharp, bitter taste, and she nearly spat it back out if it weren't for her own stubbornness. With nothing else to really do, she decided to try doing homework, fighting the sudden spell of drowsiness.

She made it half way through her history packet before passing out.

* * *

"Griiime--" Percy jogged through the halls, thankful it was the end of the day, meaning he didn't have to shove through throngs of students with no control over their scents. He shuddered at the thought, it was never pleasant.

Grime stood at the exit doorway, waiting. He was agitated, his arms crossed and scent much more sour. "Well?"

"I did what I could," He sighed, "her parents don't seem to be...nice. But I'm not sure if they'll throw her out."

Grime growled, it made Percy shrink back instinctively at the sight of gleaming fangs, "We'll play it by ear ourselves then. I don't trust the rest of the faculty enough to handle a mixed a/o well."

They began the short walk to their shared work vehicle, a relatively inconspicuous black Toyota Camry. "Think Braddock will be up for another risky mission so soon?" Percy asked, "She mentioned having to give her Woolly blue-curls lots of attention since they've been looking down..."

Grime started the car, "She'll jump at the chance for this--I probably won't even finish the order before she agrees." He backed out of the staff parking space, making his way home. "Braddock has as much of a soft spot for this as you."

"And you."

"Shut up Percy." The alpha grumbled, but didn't really deny it. He was the one who sensed something was off with his student's presentation first, and told Percy to give his best care.

"Guess the gang's got a new pup."

"Shut. Up."

"Right right, _you_ have a new pup."

"I DO NOT--"

While he would vehemently deny it out loud, to himself he would say... _maybe_. Maybe he has a new pup.

~~Really, he would say yes. But no one else needs to know that.~~


	5. Suppress pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha suffers while hiding it poorly from Anne and Marcy. In the conversation, she notices some...unnerving things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna clarify something: I went into this a/b/o fic with the intention of being a bit unconventional with how the dynamics traditionally work. So anyone who wants classic a/b/o dynamics, this may not be the fic for you

Sasha woke up to nighttime and a searing pain in...everywhere, but mostly her mouth--who knew fangs growing in would hurt like a bitch. It was an agonizing way to wake up. There was no other way to describe it as the ache persisted. From her head to her toes, Sasha felt like she was repeatedly stomped on by an elephant.

In short, no way in hell was she getting up. Even if she was most definitely drooling on her homework she didn't finish.

The blare of Sasha's ringtone for Anne said otherwise.

She twitched, unsure if she was more annoyed or relieved. Both, Sasha thought, slapping her hand around until she felt the plastic casing, muscle memory alone letting her answer it without looking. Way better than her parents calling for one.

 _"Sash! It's lunch, you haven't answered anything."_ Came Anne's worried yet whining tone immediately.

Sasha glanced at the clock beside her bed, it was indeed 12:15 (she fell asleep shortly after coming home. How the--she slept for nearly 22 hours--), the usual lunch. Looking at her phone showed easily over 100 notifications. She was too sluggish to be concerned. "Ruts aren't exactly nice to your sleep schedule ya know."

 _"I told you Ann,"_ Marcy chimed in, clearly right next to Anne if Sasha could hear her this well through the phone, _"we're lucky she answered this call."_

"You really are," Sasha added without any real bite, smiling. "It suuucks. I can't tell if I'm dying or I just need more sleep."

 _"Sleep!"_ Marcy said immediately, _"Future ruts won't let you. You'll be trying to walk around the borders of your 'territory' as much as possible next time."_

"You guys can still come over." Sasha said, though it was less a reminder and more a command. Her heat symptoms should be suppressed by now, and hopefully she won't need it in the future since Percy said even mixed a/os lean more towards one.

_"We totally are dude, should we get you anything? Do ruts give weird snack food cravings or is that just a rumor--"_

_"Depends, but it's healthier to have something simple like soups and light sandwiches."_

She listened to her girls fall into a small debate on what would be best to get her, and if not for that gross pill she took earlier, she knew she would be purring. Ugh, these new instincts were going to be a pain. "Guys guys," Sasah chuckled, "I've got plenty of food here, you know that."

Marcy's sudden low pitched whine was a surprise, _"But we have to. At least let me do something. I have to make sure you're alright!"_

_"Mar-Mar--oh my god you sound like a puppy--"_

_"Ann!_ "

Sasha blinked, that sound Marcy made. She recognized it from some of her alpha cousins--they did it frequently before presenting, usually a sign of distress when feeling rejected somehow. No way. "Marce, it's fine. You guys can...I don't know, use the kitchen? Just shoo the cooks away."

 _"I'm handling most of it. If you do it you'll burn the water. Somehow."_ Anne started laughing at Marcy's offended gasp.

Meanwhile, Sasha processed what she just put together. It wasn't a surprise her friends would present too, they were all around the same age. It's just...she might have misheard right? All the presentations had their hints, things that showed up in the days before it happened, making it easier to prepare.

She exhaled deeply, no, she didn't mishear. Growing up in a mostly alpha family it was easy to pick up on.

So. Marcy was going to be an alpha. Okay.

~~Sasha felt the urge to growl, challenge, take. Wait, take? Take what--?~~

_"Saaash, tell Ann to let me help more!"_

She was pulled out of her own thoughts, though the new rising pain in her developing fangs reminded her they weren't going to be ignored forever. "...only let her chop onions or something."

_"Already way ahead of you."_

_"Noooo, traitor."_

"Girls, I'm gonna take a shower. I feel gross." She was glad neither of them could see her just yet, cause it was true. With her continuously high temperature, she managed to sweat like she ran a marathon in her sleep.

_"Oh, use hot water, it'll feel the best and relax you the most! And don't forget to--"_

"I'll be fine, I've showered before." Sasha grumbled at Marcy's increasing attentiveness. Did she even notice? Did Anne notice?

 _"See you later! Bloop--"_ Anne hung up, cutting off Marcy's background rambling.

Sasha half-heartedly threw her phone on the other side of her bed, reluctantly getting up. The feverish feeling made her long for a cold shower. She paused, thinking of Marcy's suggestion. "...ugh. If I don't she'll notice. Somehow."

Hot shower it is...not that she had to listen, Sasha told herself as she got ready, it was purely a choice. And not taking orders.

She wouldn't _ever_ take orders from another alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, insecurity. Poor Sasha


	6. An Intervention In The Background

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Braddock gets her mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pretty short one, but I'm writing it at 1am when I should be sleeping--

Grime shut the door a bit harder than necessary, offering a brief look at Percy in apology when the beta jumped.

Their base was an old and decently sized house tucked away in a nice woodsy area quite a ways away from their work place. But the privacy was well worth it.

"Braddock!" Grime barked the moment he opened the door, "We have a situation!"

There was a crash from the kitchen before Braddock stumbled in, holding a small pot and smudges of dirt making a home on her skin, "S-sir? What is it, who are we killing--"

"No killing." Percy said.

"For now." Grime added. "A student of mine seems to be in a bind. Mixed a/o in an all alpha family, you know how that goes."

Her brows furrowed, she carefully set the pot down, "Your first teaching year in this location we've already got a pup. Your habit is getting _preeetty_ bad huh?"

The alpha threw his coat on the couch in a huff, "I didn't even say what I wanted you to do."

Braddock began counting off on her hand, "Let's see. Gather more information on their family, check up on the student, prepare a room for the worst case, inform everyone else...?"

"What--you--" Grime sputtered, growling as the omega gave him a smug look, "shut up."

Percy took the coat to put in it's proper place in the closet, "You _did_ say you wouldn't have to finish an order."

"Whatever, just get on it!"

Braddock was already getting ready, scrubbing the dirt from her hands before tsking and deciding on a quick rinse in the sink. "I'll be quick--you and Percy start dinner. And no more frozen dinners." She said immediately when Percy started going to the freezer.

"Aw man, fine. But I'm not doing anything fancy."

"Agreed."

The omega rolled her eyes, "Of course not. Bet you're thinking of tacos."

Percy paused half way through getting the cheese and tortillas. "... _maybe_."

"Just don't put tomatoes in mine, I don't need fruit in my taco."

Grime's blind eye twitched, "Do _NOT_ start that argument again."

"You take it back Braddock!" Percy wielded the nearest object--a spoon--threateningly at the omega. "Tomatoes are veggies in my _heart_!"

" _Good grief_ \--"

The main units of his pack were a ridiculous pair, but he couldn't really call them incompetent.

~~And he would sooner pull out his own fangs before admitting to anyone they were some of his dearest friends.~~

**Author's Note:**

> Fighting my way through writers block and life being mean


End file.
